1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging optical device, in particular binoculars or a telescope.
2. Background Art
Optical devices of the generic type in lots of designs have been known from prior public use. For focus setting, i.e. setting the object focal length to be equal to the distance of an object, many of these known optical devices comprise, within the optical system, optical components that are adjustable by an adjusting device. In this way an object that has been sighted can be brought into focus.
There is a demand for more convenient design of the known optical devices.